draconic_legendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Justice in Rogue
thumb|center|400px Justice in Rogue by Hito Nandes Narrador: No último capítulo de Pokémon Midnight Wisteria, nossos anti-heróis, Courtney, Sabrina e Eltamin, buscam o Líder de Ginásio nos esgotos, para derrota-lo e receber a quarta Insígnia, para poderem tomar sorvete. Eu nunca vi um sorvete curar um ser vivo. Se um Pokémon está queimado, paralisado, envenenado, dormindo ou congelando, dá sorvete para e se cura. Autor: Como eu falava no meu antigo mundo, o verdadeiro remédio é o sorvete. Narrador: Verdade né. Full Heal e Casteliacone, ambos têm o mesmo feito que é curar os problemas de status de um Pokémon. Full Heal, algo criado por cientistas, dói e custa 600 Pokédoláres, enquanto que um sorvete que tem o mesmo efeito, é gostoso e custa 100 Pokédoláres. Vale mais a pena comprar um sorvete. Os caras são burros. Autor: Verdade. Eu comprei 24 Casteliacones, porque é mais barato e melhor na aplicação do que a Full Heal, e coloquei na parte térmica da minha mochila. Narrador: Continuando. No dia seguinte, eles encontraram Colress e partiram a Rota 4, onde derrotaram alguns Treinadores, podendo continuar a sua jornada Pokémon! Region 5: Unova Chapter 5: Justice in Rogue 9:00 Andando mais um pouco pela Rota 4, eles encontram Colress novamente. “Eu estive esperando por vocês! Qual o problema? Interessados no que está atrás de mim? Essas não são meras rochas, mas os Pokémon conhecidos como Crustle. Observem. Com esse dispositivo que eu criei para energizar os Pokémon, eu irei...” Disse Colress, ativando o dispositivo, fazendo os Crustle ganharem energia para sair dali. “Aqueles Crustle... Eles estavam apenas repousando aqui, sem energia, com os seus pedregulhos em suas costas? A Equipe Plasma disse que devíamos reconhecer o potencial nos Pokémon e liberá-los dos humanos. Eu descordo. Reciprocamente, deveria ser os humanos que trariam o potencial oculto dos Pokémon! Agora que eu penso nisso, eu já vi o seu rosto. Você é Eltamin, o tetracampeão! Bem então, eu o testarei para ver se você é um Treinador que pode trazer o potencial oculto dos Pokémon! Vai Magnemite, Spark!” Gritou Colress. “Vai Rogue, Earthquake!” Gritou Eltamin. Rogue fica em pé com as suas patas traseiras, então traz as suas patas dianteiras para o chão com força, criando um terremoto que derrota o Magnemite. “Volte Magnemite. Vai Klink, Gear Grind!” Gritou Colress. “Rogue, Earthquake!” Gritou Eltamin. Rogue fica em pé com as suas patas traseiras, então traz as suas patas dianteiras para o chão com força, criando um terremoto que derrota o Klink, subindo-o para o Nível 25. “Eu vejo! Assim como os Líderes de Ginásio em cada área ou a Elite 4 e o Campeão na Liga Pokémon, você traz o poder nos Pokémon ao ser gentil com eles! Esse é o tipo de pessoa que você é. Eu sou extremamente grato pela sua ajuda. É tão frustrante! Se nós pudéssemos apenas falar com os Pokémon a fim de trazer o poder deles! Mas não há como uma pessoa assim pudesse existir! Bem então, eu espero vê-los novamente em alguma hora.” Disse Colress, indo embora. Continuando pela Rota 4, o trio derrota a Cottonee e a Petilil de gêmeas, com o Poison Jab de Noir e o Aerial Ace de Shocker, respectivamente, subindo Shocker para o Nível de Perigo 2.7 e o Noir para o Nível 23 e o Herdier de um riquinho com o Double Kick de Lazer, e o Riolu e o Timburr de um mochileiro com o Aerial Ace de Shocker. Chegando no final da Rota 4, eles adentram a Avenida da União, quando um homem vem falar com eles. “Não vem com essa merda que eu estou pouco me ligando para uns merdas como vocês que só servem para eu perder o meu tempo! Vamos dar o fora daqui, Sabrina e Courtney.” Disse Eltamin, extremamente puto. Chegando na Cidade de Nimbasa, eles vão curar os seus Pokémon no PokéCenter e depois voltam para a Rota 4, para treiná-los até o Nível de Perigo 3.5, ou Nível 35 (no caso do Evolto e de Rogue). Voltando para a Cidade de Nimbasa, eles curam os seus Pokémon e seguem para o velho Ginásio de Nimbasa, que era como uma montanha russa. Durante as paradas nas viagens da montanha russa, Eltamin derrotou o Blitzle de um riquinho e a Flaaffy de uma dama com o Earthquake de Rogue. Chegando no fim do velho Ginásio... “Vocês vieram até aqui procurando a Líder de Ginásio? Me desculpem, vocês acabaram de perde-la. Ele acabou de partir para o Ginásio.” Disse a modelo que estava no lugar onde a Líder ficava. Saindo do velho Ginásio, eles partiram para em direção ao novo Ginásio, que era uma longa passarela. Ao caminharem pela passarela, eles derrotaram o Elekid e a Flaaffy de uma modelo, a Flaaffy e a Blitzle de outra modelo, e a Blitzle e o Elekid de uma terceira modelo com o Earth Power de Rogue, subindo-o para o Nível 36. Ao derrotarem a última modelo, o caminho até a Líder é totalmente iluminado, com imagens da Líder de Ginásio, aparecendo no telão. “Bem-vindos ao palco principal! Eu sou Elesa, a Líder de Ginásio de Nimbasa! Meus amados Pokémon e os seus Pokémon devem competir! Nós veremos qual estrela brilha mais brilhante! Vai Emolga, Volt Switch!” Gritou Elesa. “Deixe-me dizer isso para começar: nós somos bem fortes, porque a partir de agora, esse é o nosso palco. Vai Rogue, Rock Slide!” Gritou Eltamin. Rogue criou fagulhas brancas em um anel sobre a sua cabeça, que viraram rochas e as lançou na Emolga, a derrotando. “Volte Emolga. Vai Flaaffy, Volt Switch!” Gritou Elesa. “Rogue, Earthquake!” Gritou Eltamin. Rogue pula no ar e aterrissa no chão, fazendo o campo de batalha tremer e surgir ondas de choque brancas do chão, derrotando a Flaaffy. “Volte Flaaffy. Vai Zebstrika, Volt Switch!” Gritou Elesa. “Rogue, Earthquake!” Gritou Eltamin. Rogue pula no ar e aterrissa no chão, fazendo o campo de batalha tremer e surgir ondas de choque brancas do chão, derrotando a Zebstrika e subindo para o Nível 37. “Bem... Agora você... você é um Treinador ainda mais maravilhoso do que eu esperava. Seu doce estilo de luta me varreu dos meus pés! Leve a Insígnia do Raio e o TM 72: Volt Switch.” Disse Elesa. “Consegui a Insígnia do Raio!” Gritou Eltamin. “Krokorok!” Gritou Rogue. Tentando sair do Ginásio, Elesa e as suas três modelos seguem o trio. “Espere! Por favor caminhe conosco.” Pediu Elesa se aproximando. “Corre negada!” Gritou Eltamin, correndo para a saída, junto de Sabrina e Courtney. thumb|center|400px